Software systems often may be used in different manners. For example, an operating system, application, or service may be installed and used for testing purposes, which may be a different use than if the same software system was used for everyday use. In many cases, the system may have a wide range of functions or capabilities, and each function may be used or exercised differently by different persons in different situations.